


The Chaos Lords are Bonding!

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Remus is an archive warning of his own XD, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, post-dwit, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: A Prompt Request from Alex_Ray!Virgil and Remus bond after DWIT
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	The Chaos Lords are Bonding!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Ray/gifts).



Virgil had expected a visit from the resident trash goblin as soon as he became a permanent fixture in mindscape. He'd seen Remus discussing his thoughts with Logan, baking monstrosities with Patton, creating creatures that nobody should ever have to see with Roman, but he hadn't yet come to see Virgil. Of course, that could be because Virgil had left the dark side of the mindscape a long time ago, and they had spent so long apart that Remus wasn't sure how to go about being near him again, but he still...found himself looking forward to that visit. Finally, another dark side that didn't...completely infuriate him.   
He wasn't altogether surprised when his door burst in at three in the morning, while Thomas was binging another Netflix show.   
If there was one thing Virgil could depend on from Remus, it was his speed. Not even a second after breaking his door in, the intrusive side hopped straight from the open gap to his bed, landing in a crouch on the blankets, dragging mud and lord knows what else onto Virgil's comforter. "Hello there, Virgin! Haven't seen you in forever! Did you like my entrance? I thought I did myself justice pretty well!" his voice, as usual, sounded like one you'd hear shouting in the halls of an insane asylum, but for some reason, the familiar tones left a comfort in Virgil.   
"I told you I don't like that nickname, dukey. Why're you here anyway? Got sick of bothering Snakeface?"  
Remus laughed, hopping from foot to foot on the blankets. "Oh, DeeDee is always so fun to bother! No, I just came to see our little spiderling!"  
Something softened within Virgil, though he wasn't sure if it was the indirect admission or the nickname. It had been a while since anyone had called him 'spiderling' a nickname the dark sides had come up with and adored using for him, but it had been even longer since someone had visited him without wanting him to do something for them. He had to admit, he had...missed the lack of expectations that came with spending time with the Duke of the Imagination.   
"Well, you've seen me. Now what?"  
Remus paused, tilting his head, silent. The maniacal smile stayed on his face, though it seemed a lot more gentle and dare he say kinder than normal. He watched Remus dab- so unlike Roman's dramatic hand gestures when he was summoning something that it made Virgil laugh- before showing the item in his outstretched hand with a deranged grin. "Some beanboozled like old times, Emo?" he asked, shaking the familiar box in front of the anxious side's face.   
And well...Virgil couldn't pass that up.   
Especially when he got to give Remus the pleasant ones just to spite him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it Alex_Ray!  
> Tumblr: TheTeam6


End file.
